novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Real Life Vampire Disaster
The real life vampire disaster (1970s-today) is an event that occurred due to vampires being accidentally brought from many universes by humans. There were no native supernatural creatures in real life and when people invented universe travel and brought vampires to real life, the vampires spread out of control due to lack of enemies such as vampire hunter experts and some others. Vampires are also listed as one of the 100 worst invasive species on earth The negative impact to real life earth the vampires have includes competition for food with the American killer dylanuses and the Madagascar giant dylanus, some predatory bear species (such as some populations of polar bears), big cat species (such as occasional lions), and some other predators, not only that, but they can also drink the blood of humans, wild dylanuses, and domestic dylanuses and turning them to vampires, becoming either one subspecies of vampire depending on what vampires attacked them (either Van Helsing vampires, Dark Shadows vampires, etc.). In July 5, 2011, this disaster has soon intensified into the Vampire Wars (later known as World War IV after World War III), because there's an attack in the province of Rizal when the so-called bonggambies (or a family who were from this commercial, who were now dressed up in their formal wear from that commercial shortly thereafter eating those rocky road, double Dutch and cookies and cream-flavored ice creams) attacked all of Rizal, infected Pokwang into the Queen of Bonggambie, and then sieged Antipolo City, and then turned all of Rizal into Imperyong Bonggania, thus the Vampire Wars has been officially started by the United Nations. List of vampire subspecies that were successfully introduced to real life earth American/European vampires *Common LEGO vampire (note: this is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this) *Greater LEGO vampire (note: this is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this) *Nick's vampire *Van Helsing vampire *Buffy the vampire slayer's vampire *1966-1971 Dark Shadows vampire *1991 Dark Shadows vampire *2004 Dark Shadows vampire *2012 Dark Shadows vampire *Therapy's vampire *Harry Potter vampire *Twilight vampire *Dracula 1931 vampire *Dracula's common 1958 vampire *Dracula's lesser 1958 vampire *Louisville's vampire *Dracula's 2009 vampire *Grotesque vampire *Spain's vampire (aka Spanish vampire) *Italian vampire *Kiss's vampire *Devils of Darkness vampire *Vampire Killer's vampire *Night Gallery's vampire *Bloody House's vampire *Dracula 1977 vampire *Dracula 1979 vampire *Monster Squad's vampire *Dracula 1992 vampire *Interviewer's vampire *Queen's vampire *30 Days of Night vampire *True Blood vampire *Being Human vampire *US Being Human vampire *UK Supernatural TV series vampire *US Supernatural TV series vampire *Babysitter's vampire *Deadliest Warrior vampire *Common Musical's vampire *Dracula 2000 vampire *Dracula: the Musical vampire *Marvel's vampire *DC's vampire *Hotel Transylvania vampire *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter vampire *From Dusk till Dawn vampire (aka snake-mouthed vampire or saber-toothed vampire) *Goosebumps vampire *Vampire Diaries vampire *Elder Scrolls vampire *Bloodfiend (aka scavenging vampire) *Dracula 2006 vampire *Dracula Untold vampire *Highgate vampire from English mythologies and hoax to real life North America (note: they are one of the shiest of the vampire subspecies and the easiest to avoid, since they prefer to be in cemeteries, abandoned castles, and abandoned churches to make them into their vampire lairs homes, this is what most male Highgate vampires look like while females resemble Dracula 1930's female vampires) *Nosferatu vampire *Strigoi vampire *Anime's Transylvanian vampire (note: unlike any other vampires, this vampire subspecies has the ability to turn its victims into vampires even if they're alive just by biting them drinking all of its victims blood won't kill them and even their victim's clothes changes that to a Transylvanian vampire's clothing, which is unlike most other vampire subspecies, male vampires can either look like this gothic-looking individual, or this individual, or even this individual, while females can resemble either this individual, or this gothic individual, or even this individual) Chinese/Japanese vampires and relatives *Japanese common vampire *Japanese animean vampire *Chinese hopping vampire (or known just as Chinese vampire or Jiangshi) *Shiki *Bass.EXE (undead version) Other Vampire Subspecies *Vladat *Energy Vampire *Vampire Hornet How to remove vampires and/or survive from vampire encounters Fortunately, there are ways to get rid of vampires in your house or an area you live in. According to where they originally were native to, you can remove any vampires with garlic, silver, crosses/crucifixes, holy waters, wooden/silver stakes, and werewolves (for Van Helsing vampires only). Garlic.jpg|Garlic, one of the main defense against vampires. kljnKDfiaaa.jpg|Silver, not only werewolf's weakness, but it also is useful against vampires. WLA_metmuseum_12th_century_cross.jpg|Crosses (aka crucifixes), just like garlic, crosses are also very commonly used against vampires. holy_water___43775.jpg|Holy water, another useful way of protecting yourself against vampires. buffy_the_vampire_slayer_buffy_season_1_stake_1_by_redhavic-d81a6u9.jpg|Wooden stake, one of the most common anti-vampire weapons, is useful against (almost) all vampire subspecies. van_helsing_stake_4.jpg|Silver stake, this weapon is very useful to kill (almost) all of the Van Helsing vampires. 7afc0a328f0f11adcb0abab72f1d651e.jpg|Van Helsing werewolves, this werewolf (wolf-like human-grouped ape) species is useful in killing Van Helsing vampires. 21673282148 d494d9d311 c.jpg|A miniature-scale model of one of the vampire hunter's headquarters in Marysville, California. TVD - 2.17 - Know Thy Enemy.avi snapshot 31.34 -2011.05.12 15.09.07-.jpg|A vampire dying in sunlight, sunlight is a very efficient weapon against (almost) all vampire subspecies, but it doesn't always work this way, for example, some vampire subspecies such as Japanese animean vampire (from Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph franchise) have made anti-sunlight devices (also from their native world) so they could be out at daytime. It is always recommend to try and avoid Japanese animean vampires at all costs. Virus green by azdude.jpg|Concept of the anti-vampire virus, this concept shows the genetically modified virus that kills only vampires which would one day be available to people and dylanuses in 2100s. Neck guard 17.jpg|A neck protector (also known as the neck guard) is very useful protection against vampires. Another way on surviving from vampire is that (according to the series they originally came from) if you don't invited the vampires into your house or building of any kind, the vampires can't get in. But that doesn't always work on some species, for example, Japanese animean vampires will always come after you, even if you didn't invite them into your shelter (home, etc). If the vampire or groups of vampires are in an area, it is highly recommended that the warning signs about vampires (like the ones in the bottom of the article) being in an area should be installed so anyone can know about the possible danger in that area and the people will leave that area alone so they're less likely to get attacked by a vampire and become vampires themselves. Sign_-_VampireZone.jpg|Vampire Zone Sign 6ed490c3e097d9c29240e6e3f65a7d94.jpg|Warning: Watch For Vampires Sign s-l1000.jpg|Warning: Vampires Ahead Sign 500_F_124834361_CHTBniMAxoUZzOssKpE2HpeQT9ek6ki8.jpg|Danger: Vampire(s) Zone Sign b13ebc69c124a591aa4b2cc486a5dcc3.jpg|Warning: Vampire Zone; Risk Of Bites Sign danger-vampires-danger-sign-vector-halloween-illustration-86311497.jpg|Danger: Vampires Sign Another way to keep vampires out (other than anti-vampire weapons) is by letting vampires know that they aren't invited by putting up signs including "no vampires allowed" signs to keep vampires out of places like homes, schools, zoos, theme parks, etc. 88bbed1259acd779e61a4e492c39730a.jpg|"No Vampires Beyond This Point" sign near Six Flags Discovery Kingdom so many people and animals won't be attacked by vampires. no-vampires.png|The main "No Vampires Allowed" symbol. Category:Species Category:Introduced Species Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Interracial Wars Category:Interspecies Wars Category:Battles Category:Bats